


Cigarette Daydreams

by 3amDebs



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Apologies, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Can't write for shit, Captain America: The First Avenger, Captain America: The First Avenger Spoilers, Dream Sequence, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Sorry, M/M, One spoiler is from Captain America: Civil War, Post-Captain America: The First Avenger, The Author Regrets Everything, This Is STUPID, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 23:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9406973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3amDebs/pseuds/3amDebs
Summary: Keep on dreamin', even if it breaks your heart.Keep on dreamin'Don't let it break your heart.





	

"Why?"  
"Why what?"  
"Why do you keep going away? Why do you disappear?"  
"So that I can keep coming back to you."  
"Why don't you stay?"  
"Then how would you miss me?"  
"I miss you every second I can't touch you, feel your presence beside me, with me."  
"Aww that's too sweet but that's your very romantic artist side talking."  
"You know it's the truth. Do you really wanna measure my love?"  
"No. Never."  
"Why not?"  
"You measure what you doubt. I don't doubt your love for me. I don't doubt you. You're my universal truth. The one I trust blindly."  
"Love is blind after all!"  
"Yeah otherwise how could I love your ugly mug?"  
"Hey!"  
"Aww don't get mad. On second thoughts, do get a little mad. You've always looked cuter with a bit of anger painted on your face. Goes well with your blonde locks."  
"You know what goes with your dark locks?"  
"What?"  
"My golden ones."  
"See when you talk like that you really make it difficult for me to not hug you."  
"Who's stopping you?"  
"Awright, come here soldier. Your 6'2" huge mushy frame is getting a hug from me."  
"God, you smell so...so...."  
"Bad?"  
"No,...so familiar. Like petrichor, one of a kind really. I never could put a finger on what actually you smelt like. It feels like...."  
"Hmm let's see, like the smell of my regular cheap ass detergent jumbled with a bit of mud, dust, worn out wool of my uniform, that same old boot polish I use every damn day, like the soot from the ever expanding number of cars on streets,  
like the gunpowder left on my hand from too much use...."  
"No stop. Don't bring that into this. I'll tell you what, you smell like my ma's special Christmas pie, like the fireworks from 4th of July, like the scented candles on the table of that psychic's shop we visited after sneaking out from school, like the shells we collected from Rockaway beach, like the breathing streets of my city. You smell like my home. You smell like Brooklyn....hey are you okay? Are you crying?"  
"You missed something."  
"I feel like I did but I don't really know what...."  
"Snow. I smell like snow don't I?"  
"Ye..yeah yeah...I think....yeah...but...but...."  
"It's okay Steve....It's okay...."  
"Oh God Bucky, please, don't go please please, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry I couldn't save....Oh God...please...."  
"Steve, I'm forever in your memories babe, I'll be with you for this eternity. But you gotta let me go. Whenever you need me, I'll come. I'll come to you with a bit of heaven. I'll come back."  
"You promise?"  
"I promise punk, I promise. Now wake up. I need you to wake up babe. For me. Please wake up."  
Steve wakes up to a vintage Brooklyn Dodgers game playing on the radio. It's a game from 1941. It's the one Steve attended with...him...with him.  
The world needs Captain America and that's what the world will get. Captain America.  
Steve Rogers? Well, Steve is trapped somewhere in that Stark Expo in 1940. Asking Bu...asking him to be careful. 

"Don't do anything stupid until I get back."  
"How can I? You're taking all the stupid with you."

What wouldn't he give to rewrite history, what wouldn't he?

**Author's Note:**

> I was sleepless which is not shocking 'cause I'm probably nocturnal at this point. And sleep depravity is directly proportional to meaningless drabbles. So here it is!  
> The summary is taken from Even If It Breaks Your Heart by Eli Young Band.  
> The title belongs to the band Cage The Elephant. 
> 
> P.S. You can try reading this while listening to Arctic by Sleeping At Last.   
> Thank You!


End file.
